


Call me by your name

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: Harry Potter llego como un invitado a la mansión Malfoy en Francia donde conoció a Draco Malfoy y un romance creció entre ellos, pero así como todo empiezo se termina y Harry deberá regresar a Londres a continuar con su trabajo como profesor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Call me by your name

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación de la película y novela Call me by your name.
> 
> AU  
> Drarry  
> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Capítulo único

Draco solía creer que el "recuerdo" de Harry era una especie de condena a la que estaba atado. El recordar lo que fue y no pudo ser. El haber encontrado el amor, pero haberlo perdido en un segundo. Un amor fugaz y hermoso. Ahora Draco lo tomo como una afirmación hacia sus sentimientos. Harry huyo de un amor feliz con sus injusticias para encontrar seguridad en un matrimonio que lo dejara bien a la vista de todos, pero no negó sus sentimientos a Draco. Esa última línea representa todo el cariño que le guarda a Draco, todo lo que sucedió fue real. 

Para Draco no fue tan sencillo como para Harry, mientras seguía con su vida él tenía que quedarse con sus recuerdos, cada rincón de lo que era su hogar solo le hacía acordarse de Harry, cada vez que salía hacia las bellas calles de Colmar en Francia lo llevaba a aquellas tardes donde se situaban en algún rincón del pequeño pueblo a leer o simplemente a recostarse sobre el pasto y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero lo más difícil lo era al llegar en las noches cuando entraba a su habitación, la cual, estaba a lado de donde antes se quedaba Harry, un baño compartido era lo único que los separaba.

-o-

\- ¿Puedo besarte? -pregunto Harry separándose un poco de Draco ya que este había saltado sobre el enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Si, por favor-respondió Draco acercándose nuevamente a Harry.

Harry empezó a rozar el cuello del rubio con sus labios, pero a punto de besarlo lo separo abruptamente, se alejó de él y cerró la puerta de un portazo, provocando que Draco se exaltara ante el ruido, estuvieron jugando el uno con el otro hasta que ambos se sentaron en la cama uno a lado del otro.

\- ¿Esto te hace feliz? - Harry quería asegurarse que Draco quisiera esto, no quería presionarlo.

-Si- con un movimiento termino sentado sobre las piernas de Harry.

Lo beso desesperadamente, toda la tensión que tenían estaba cobrando factura, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo y Harry recostó suavemente a Draco sobre la cama, siguieron besándose con la misma pasión y en el cuarto solo podían escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, Harry amaba a Draco y Draco amaba a Harry, los dos se desmotaron todo lo que sentían, era un amor tan fuerte que las palabras sobraban.

-Harry- suspiro Draco, todos sus sentidos se habían incrementado por el placer y amor que le estaba dando Harry.

Ambos desnudos y abrazados estaban recostados en la cama, Draco abrazaba a Harry y este tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, le daba pequeñas carisias en su brazo al mismo tiempo que le daba besos en su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios. Harry levanto su rostro y miro a Draco, su mano la llevo hacia el cuello de él y le daba pequeñas caricias, lo miro a los ojos, el verde y el gris chocaban, y con una pasión desbordante le hablo.

-Llámame por tu nombre y yo te llamare por el mío.

-Draco-le respondió el rubio

-Harry

-Draco

-Harry

Mencionaron sus nombres una vez más para después volver a besarse y seguir disfrutándose en esa noche, esa noche donde sus sentimientos se aclararon, donde ambos encantaron el amor hacia el otro, pasión y amor solo podría existir en ellos, esa primera vez sería el comienzo de un verano mejor.

-o-

Todas las noches sin excepción Draco dormía con la camisa que le dejo Harry, aquella que le vio puesta la primera vez que lo vio, ese verano de 1983 cuando su padre lo presento ante ellos, el exitoso maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de Gran Bretaña. Sin duda ese verano despertó sentimientos que Draco jamás pensó que tendría, un amor sin comparación.

-o-

-Quiero que me la des-señalo Draco la camisa que tenía encima de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué la quieres? -le respondió Harry mientras seguía metiendo ropa a su maleta, eran de las últimas noches donde ambos podrían estar juntos, dos días después Harry marcharía a Londres a seguir con su trabajo.

-Fue con la que llegaste la primera vez aquí, es como un recuerdo de que esto fue real-sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, acto seguido escondió su cara con las manos avergonzado.

-Oye- Harry se acercó al rubio y le retiro lentamente sus manos de su cara- esto es tan real como que te amo- y lo beso.

-o-

La mañana en la que partió el de ojos verdes Draco lo único que encontró fue una cama tendida y encima de esta una camisa pulcramente planchada color celeste con una nota pegada en ella. La nota decía un simple "Te amo". El corazón de Draco empezó a acelerarse y un calor se empezó a extender en todo su cuerpo, llevo la camisa a su nariz y aspiro el aroma de Harry, era un aroma tan seductor que hizo que su corazón se empezara a encogerse y unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se había ido. Solo contaba con una camisa y sus recuerdos y eso bastaba para él, o eso pensaba.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Harry había dejado la mansión, Draco continuo lo mejor que pudo con su vida, tocaba piano en sus ratos libres, componía melodías cuando se sentía triste o el recuerdo de Harry era más fuerte y eso lo lastimaba. Sus padres seguían su vida normal, Lucius se la pasaba en su despacho con sus investigaciones y Narcissa leía o salía al pueblo a comprar cosas para su hogar.

Draco se encontraba recostado en uno de sus sofás mirando al techo mientras el crispar de la chimenea lo relajaba, sus padres se encontraban en la habitación continúa viendo unos papeles, era una tarde tranquila hasta que el sonido del teléfono arruino esa paz que ambientaba la casa.

\- Yo contesto - dijo Draco mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá en donde estaba, se dirigió a dónde provenía el tintinar del teléfono y contesto- Salut?

\- ¿Draco? -escucho que respondían- ¿estás ahí?

\- ¡Hola! - dijo muy animado al reconocer de quien era la voz, no podía creer Harry le estaba llamando así que tomo asiento en una silla que tenía a su lado.

\- ¡Hola! - le respondió Harry con la misma emoción.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Draco le pregunto.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien- no podía dejar de sonreír, simplemente estaba muy emocionado.

-Qué bueno.

-Te extraño- se lo dijo muy bajito casi como un susurro.

-También yo, mucho- le dijo Harry, su voz iba bajando de tono igual que la de Draco-Tengo noticias.

\- ¿Qué noticias? - pregunto desconcertado Draco- ¿Te vas a casar?

-Tal vez me case la próxima primavera, si-cuando le dijo eso algo en el interior de Draco se empezó a oprimir.

-Nunca dijiste nada-le recrimino.

-Hemos estado juntos irregularmente por dos años- confeso

-Que gran noticia- el nudo en la garganta que se le fue formando desde que le menciono la noticia evitaba que hablara con normalidad, pero no lloro, aún.

\- ¿Te molesta? -con precaución le pregunto. Draco no sabía que contestar el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, sus ojos brillaban más debido a las lágrimas a punto de salir, que caso tenia decirle algo si estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¡Harry! - dijeron los padres de Draco en el otro lado de la línea, supuso que eso pasaría, se había vuelto buenos amigos desde que llego, aunque más con su padre debido a la cercanía con su trabajo. 

\- ¡Hola, hola! -les dijo Harry

-Cariño, ¿Cuándo volverás? - le pregunto Narcissa en un tono maternal, le había tomado mucho cariño a Harry en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

-Me encantaría.

-Justo estábamos eligiendo al nuevo tu del próximo verano-esta vez fue Lucius el que respondió. Mientras tanto Draco se apartó un poco del auricular y se enfrasco en la pregunta que le había dicho Harry, ¿Le molestaba?

\- ¿Y adivina qué? -dijo Narcissa con mucho entusiasmo- será una "ella".

-Hablando de noticias, llamo para decirles que estoy comprometido-respondió.

-oh, ¡Maravilloso! -dijeron al mismo tiempo Lucius y Narcissa- ¡Toutes nos félicitations! -felicito en francés Lucius.

\- ¡Felicidades Harry! -dijo Narcissa.

-Gracias, gracias- fue lo único que les contesto Harry ante sus felicitaciones.

-Escucha, te dejaremos hablar con Draco, adiós cariño- se despidieron los padres, y al colgar se miraron. En sus caras se podía ver una mirada melancólica, ellos sabían lo que había pasado entre Harry y Draco ese verano, no les molesto ellos eran muy abiertos ante esos temas, solo que en ese momento se preocupaban por su hijo y lo que le afectaría esa noticia.

-Saben sobre nosotros- le dijo Draco al momento de tomar nuevamente el teléfono.

-Lo supuse.

\- ¿Cómo? -le pregunto

-Por la forma en que tu padre me hablo- ¿Acaso Lucius hablo sobre su relación?, Se cuestionó Draco- me hizo sentir parte de la familia, casi como un yerno-Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón se oprimía cada vez más- eres un suertudo- le siguió diciendo Harry- mi padre me hubiera arrastrado a alguna correccional como Azkaban.

\- ¿Harry? 

-Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco – respondió- Harry. Me acuerdo de todo.

Al terminar la llamada Draco se quedó unos segundos contemplando la pared frente a él. Se levantó de la silla y se fue a su sala en donde estaba antes de que entrara la llamada, se sentó sobre la alfombra mirando al fuego y se permitió llorar. Lloro y lloro todo lo que no hizo mientras estaba hablando con él, con Harry. ¿Por qué no regreso con él?, ¿Por qué le dijo que lo amaba si tenía a alguien?, ¿acaso no lo amaba?, ¿lo hizo?, ¿Qué ganaba con llamarle y decirle que iba a casarse? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, justificando y buscando alguna respuesta a estas, tal vez lo hizo con el propósito de que siguiera adelante, pero ¿para qué?, ya había dejado marca en él, no sería tan sencillo. Todas esas veces en su cuarto recostado en su pecho desnudo mientras le peinaba su rubio cabello hasta hacerlo dormir, todas las veces decidiéndose te amo, los momentos juntos, sus miradas, ahora lo veía tan lejano. Tal vez Harry se fue, pero dejo más en ese lugar que Draco atesoraría por siempre.

Porque lo llamo por su nombre y él lo llamo por el suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gusté esta adaptación, la idea surgió un día viendo la película y dije ¿porque no? Siento que lo que vivió Oliver y Elio encajaría muy bien con Draco y Harry, además que es una de mis películas favoritas.
> 
> Perdón si tal vez las frases en francés no son, yo no sé hablarlo y me ayudé con el traductor, pero si ya vieron la película saben que está ambientado en Italia entonces tuve que pasar sus frases en italiano a francés.
> 
> Por lo regular soy mucho de one shot entonces habrá más historias con otras adaptaciones o de mi autoría. Gracias por el apoyo a mis otras historias enserio estoy muy muy agradecida.
> 
> Nos veremos luego en otra historia, los quiere.
> 
> -gela1310


End file.
